Oh My God
by Arya2013
Summary: Ally Summer is nineteen and attending Barden University for the first time. After meeting her room mate, Beca Mitchell, she begins to doubt wether her roommate will like her. To her complete and utter surprise she and her roommate/best friend are accepted into the barden Bella's. But will she and the other new Bella's be able to resist the hot treble makers.
1. Chapter 1

As I give my older sister one final hug I realize this is it. "Bye" I manage to choke out before my sister hugs me and says "bye, we are all so proud of you". Our emotional good bye is ended when I am handed my official B.U. Rape whistle(what the heck.) After one more emotional meltdown from my sister and a thousand hugs, I am given instructions to bakers hall. Once there I look around for my room mate Beca Mitchel. Unfortunately she has not arrived yet, so I start unpacking. All of a sudden Some one knocks at the door. "Must be beca" I think as opponents the door. To my surprise I see a man in his midd to late forties standing there."I am assuming you're name isn't beca Mitchell, is it" I say with a questioning look. "Oh" he says laughing. "No. I'm William Mitchell, Beca's dad." "Dad stop pestering my room mate" says "beca", glaring at her dad."hey, you look like you know how to cook."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally" said my new best friend "what is this stuff. It's so good." "Fried rice" I answer "don't you know how to cook." "No" she says "can you teach me!" I deliberate for a second "I suppose I could but, don't set the house on fire." "I'll try my best" she laughs. After cleaning up we decide to change and then head to the fair thing. As I exchange my tank top and shorts for jeans and a sweater(even though its hot out) I look at myself in the mirror. Everyone says I look like my mom. We have the same wavy chestnut hair with natural red highlights. The same green/brow eyes but, my nose turns up a bit at the end and I have my families classic chin(stuck out.) Then Beca starts calling me so I run off, to be dragged around. We have a blast until we reached the barden Bella's "station". There we are greeted by two girls. One a friendly red head who say's her name is chloe. The other is a blonde, introduced as Aubrey. When we asked what accapella is, "Aubrey" scoffs and Chloe said "it's singing, except we only use our mouths." Then she went on a whole rant about the different accapella groups here. "See there's B.U. Harmony over there. And the high notes over there. And last AND least" she says dramatically "the Treble Makers." As we look over we see them ALL(every single one) staring at us and singing. "O.M.G." say's Aubrey "I am so gonna kill them."

Hi guys, hope you like the review. You'd better because I got in trouble for staying in the bathroom so long(I usually do it after my shower on a stool in my bathroom.) Thank you for the reviews and again, hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

All the Treble makers were staring at us. Every single one. All of them were good looking and could sing. Their leader was now verbally attacking Aubrey."Seriously Aubrey" he said shaking his head "you think these two" he gestured to Beca and I "would want to join you're pathetic group." Aubrey looked like she wanted to kill him. "We'll see Bumper" she said "we will win this year." "You're not gonna win with the usual song set" he replied. Aubrey was ready to kill him so Chloe pulled her back to the booth."Please" she begged "audition. We need singers."At the same time we both said "I don't sing." With that we went back to our dorm room(not before beca signed up for some radio thing. I gave her a quick cooking lesson before we ate dinner and went to bed but, right before we turned off the lights beca said "hey, did you notice the blonde treble maker?" "No, why?" "Nothing" said beca. "What!" I demanded. "Nothing it's just, he was staring at you." She said before shutting off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

"He was not" I snapped on the light."shut off the light, of course he was" she rubbed her eyes."I think his inname is greg" she added."how do you know that?" I questioned."a little birdy told me" she said smugly."oh my god!" She exclaimed "you noticed him." "No" I whispered shutting the light off to hide my blush."you do. You do." She chimed excitedly. "be quiet" I said, barley audible "I need my beauty sleep." "why? To impress him." I rolled over and ignored her. The next morning as we made pancakes she started giving me a speech."I think we should put more trust into each other" she began. "What, so you can find who my crush is and embarrass me." She pouted "How did you know?" I laughed "a little birdy told me." She glared and kept flipping the pancakes. "I need a shower. see you later" she walked off. After half an hour she came in and said "were are the stupid pancakes?" And started attacking them. I decided to leave and read outside since she was in a bad mood. I reminded myself to ask later. As I sat down I saw chloe sit beside me. "I caught beca singing in the shower" she stated. "Yeah, she does that." "Ok, if she can sing so can you, she told me you're Awsome" she added as an after thought. "I hate you beca" I said fervently. "Aw, don't hate her. You guys are both auditioning" she marched off. So that's why she's in a bad mood. Here comes beca now. "Looks like we're both auditioning" she looked really unhappy. "What happened?" I asked. "My dad is making me join a club." "We can do the Bella's together, ok?" "Ok" she said. "Now, tell the truth, do you like Greg?" "fine, maybe a bit, but he's probably a player." We sat in silence for ten minutes and then went to make lunch.

**_The Auditions: Ally's POV_**

I stood waiting for my turn. Beca was late I would kill her back at the dorm. Suddenly Justin called "Ally Summer." Quickly I ran forward. "Hi, my name is Ally Summer and my hobbies include reading and playing piano." I started out the beat for Since U Been Gone and sang until I had completed all sixteen bars we were required to sing. As I walked off stage I saw Aubrey and Chloe smiling at each other. I also saw the trebles looking stunned. I was supposed to wait, to find out if I got in. I saw beca rush forward and sing her little cup song. Then a bag covered my eyes and I was lead to god knows where. There I was made to say an oath to do with trebles and wolves(what?) but, the upside is both beca and I got in. I was still ready to kill her though. But instead of going to my dorm I was forced to go to some random party. Beca and I were sitting on the steps watching stacie(a new recruit) dance with all the boys and cynthia rose flirt with the girls when, a boy came running up the steps. He started yelling "Becaw, Becaw" and he had a cup in his hand. Beca rolled her eyes as the boy rambled on about aca babies(what are aca babies?) All of a sudden I was being pulled down the stairs by an unknown force. With thinking I did what my teacher had taught me to do(my father was perinoid after my sister was raped) my attacker let go instantly. As I turned around I saw it was Greg nursing the injured foot he now sported. "Oh my god, are you OK?" I asked humiliated. "Hey, it's my fault. Where did you learn that?" "Oh, my dad hired a teacher for my sisters and I." He started laughing "wanna get a drink?" "Sounds tempting but, NO." "Why not" he said. "I don't drink. Maybe Beca does but I don't." "You are crazy" he said shaking his head. "No, just smart" with that I went back to my dorm for some peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

When Beca stumbled in at 2 o'clock the next morning I knew she was too drunk to notice a thing I stuffed her aim bed and set an alarm for eight the next morning when I woke up I took a shower and made breakfast for us both. At nine I got a text from Aubrey saying we were to meet for practice at ten. At nine forty I woke beca up and had her shower/eat. Then we headed for practise. Once there Aubrey started ranting about confessions. The whole time she stared at Mary Lou who then turned in her scarf and ran out crying. After that confession we found out kori was also not participating. By the looks of it I wasn't the only one questioning her sanity. Stacie went on a rant about "him" being a hunter(you call it a him?) Our practise was a disaster. No one knew the steps except Aubrey and Chloe. We got to see Aubrey throw up on YouTube and found out we will perform the same song the old Bella's did at last years competition. Both beca and I were really mad about that since we both like to win. We all left for our classes after a long drill. Turns out beca and I are taking all the same classes. Unfortunatley I also have a number of classes with Greg. Beca smirked at me when he purposely sat beside me. After class I hissed to beca "Not a word to Aubrey." she just started laughing at me. I turned around and saw Greg coming towards me. "Shoot, gota run!" I said making a dash for the door beca guffawed as Greg ran after me. "Run Ally, Run" she yelled after me. Lucky for me I am small so I hid in a crevice and let him pass me before scooping up my books and running after beca. Beca said "some one likes Ally Summer. Now what's his name: GREG" she hollered. While everyone stared at her I made my escape to my dorm. There I picked out I book and went out to read. Outside I saw beca talking to the guy from the party. Walking over I said "beca, who is this." "oh please" he said "I'm jesse." "Are you a treble?" I ask giving beca an evil smile. "Of course he said "why?" "Oh so you're the treble she talks about. bye bec's Gota go" I started laughing so hard I bumped into someone."Sorry" I said looking up at Greg. I gasped and backed away. But, he was ready this time. He grabbed my hand and said "where are you going?" I started to wiggle "to my dorm." "Let me walk you there" He grinned. "No thank you, I am trying to annoy my roommate, so if you don't mind..." She tried to move around him but he blocked her. "I do mind." "Well I am leaving any way" she huffed. All of a sudden she used energy she had stored up to dash away. At the dorm beca started making fun of her for being "cornered" by Greg. In return she teased about jesse. "Is he coming over tonight" She inquired raising her eyebrows. she blushed "he's giving me a moviecation." "Ooh! So you do like him." she glared "Shut it. Oh he's here." She ran frantically to the door. When jesse came in he asked if she wanted to watch. "Nah. I'm good, you guys have fun. and don't have sex on my side of the room" she added as an after thought. Happily having embarrassed beca she grabbed her books and went to study with stacie. When she got there she saw the door open. Walking in she saw stacie with(having sex with) donald. Slowly she started to back away. She ran to her usual bench and tried to put the image out of her mind. " A penny for you're thoughts" said a farmiliar voice. "Go away" she moaned. Greg looked thoughtful "what happened?" "I walked in on stacie and donald having sex." "Ah I've done it five times" he commented. "Ew really." "Uh huh it was revolting." They talked for an hour or so. When she thought it was safe to enter her room she said "thanks, I had fun tonight." he grinned "glad to be of service." "Bye, I should probably make sure beca and jesse haven't had sex on my side of the room, yet." "bye ally" he called. "See you in history tomorrow" I called back. It took me twenty minutes to pluck up the courage to go in there. When I did I saw beca and jesse asleep, naked. "Oh dear" I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I was half way through flipping pancakes when beca stormed in with jesse. "No telling Aubrey" she said. "Or what" I laughed "you're secret is safe with me." "Thanks, I owe you." "you do, because of you I walked in on stacie having sex" I neglected to mention who she was with. "Oh my god did she know you were there?" "No and I plan to keep it that way." We bickered and then went to class. History was more interesting since Greg and I were passing notes. Most were making fun of the teacher, jesse, beca, donald, and stacie. After class we decided to hang out on my studying bench. While we were talking I saw Aubrey staring at us. I said "why don't we talk later, I should probably give beca a cooking lesson now." He smiled "I'll take you up on that later." "Bye" I said grabbing my things. "See you later." With that I headed off. Beca started pestering me about Greg so I told her to shut up. After another cooking lesson jesse came over to "watch a movie" with beca. I said I would study on the grass so I left with my bag. Outside Greg was waiting. "Jesse told me he was watching a movie tonight" he explained. "Well why don't we talk about our past, to get to know each other." "Ok" I consented "You first." "When I was eight my parents died in a car crash" he began. "They were killed instantly. I lived with my aunt and uncle until they decided I was too much of a burden. I went to live with my grandmother after that. Donald became my best friend. His family lived next door after all. We decided to come to barden together. That's my story now you." "when I was ten my parents got divorced after my father caught my mother cheating with another man. Turned out all my younger siblings were half siblings so my older brother and sister moved in with my father and I did as well. My older sister lysa was walking home one night when some men pulled her into an alley and raped her. My father and brother were ready to kill them when they found out. They found out when they found out my sister was pregnant. She was always innocent until then. My father made sure we both had lessons after that. Luckily sabrina takes after her mother in nature and looks. Anyway lysa is engaged and going to get married in the fall. That's my story." "sorry if I intruded" he apologized. "Well you're the only one in barden besides beca who knows. I should probably get going. They may have done it on my bed already." "ok" he said "bye." As I walked upstairs I realized there was no noise coming from my room I looked in and saw them fast asleep. Once I was in bed I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_** Greg's POV**_

_****_When I woke up this morning I decided to go see ally. I felt so bad. How could any woman do that to her children/husband. She had been through so much. No wonder she didn't trust me in the beginning. I decided to go see donald and see if he had any advice. But once there I realized I wouldn't be getting any help there. My best friend since grade seven was making out with stacie. I was annoyed already. "Guys get a room." "whoa we did" said stacie. So I left them to it. I decided to go see ally since its Saturday. When I got there she was hugging a man. They let go and He said "easy sister, don't break my back." She laughed "why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "So I can't surprise my sister." "Nope" she laughed again. "Oh Greg this is my brother rob. Rob this is my friend Greg." "So this is Greg, nice to meet you." He was frowning slightly, "why don't you make me some of you're famous pancakes?" "Ok, Greg would you like to stay." "nah I'm good. Should probably check on donald and stacie." "Right" she said laughing. "See you later" I called. I went over to unicycles to eat and play basket ball. Then we both went to treble practise.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Beca's_****POV**

Ally's brother was really nice. He was really sweet about sleeping on the floor. He wouldn't let either of us give up our beds. He was also very protective. When Ally left to take a shower before practice he turned to me. "Tell me, is Greg mistreating her? Has he forced her to do anything?" He looked worried. "No, why did you come down here?" "She's been evasive since she moved here. I thought maybe something happened to her like with lysa." "Wow, I wish I had a brother like you" I said. Just then ally came out. "Whatcha talking about?" "I was asking beca if she thinks Aubrey will let me come to you're practise?" He lied really well. When we got to practise Aubrey said "ally, beca who's this?" "Oh" ally rushed forward. "Aubrey this is my bro rob. Can he watch? He's only here for the weekend" she added. "Ok fine. Now girls up, up." we worked for two hours learning dancing and singing for regionals. After wards we(rob, ally and I) went for a walk. He told us about lysa's fiancé and asked about the Bella and treble rivalry. They walked me to the station were Luke was mad and jesse was made to get lunch. When I got home dinner was ready so we ate and went to the riff off. The whole time jesse stared at me causing the trebles to loose. elated with our victory we ran off singing we are the champions. Rob enjoyed it until he realized Greg and ally were talking then he went to haul her away. Chloe and rob were talking when I left with ally causing him to run after us. When we got back to the dorm we all fell fast asleep flushed with success.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Ally's POV_**

**__**I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. When I got the door I saw it was jesse. "Hey jesse" I said "need anything." "Nah just could you give this to beca." "Sure" I said taking the note. "Bye" he walked off. I was tempted to peek but, I knew beca would kill me. When everyone was up and eating I handed her the note. "Almost forgot, jesse told me to give you this." "Thanks" she called as she ran off to read it. I said good bye to Rob as he got into the car. "I'll miss you bro" I said. "Bye sis tell beca I say bye." "Ok call me." "Bye." As soon as I was in the house I found beca crying. "what is it" I demanded. "Jesse..." She burst into tears. "What?" "He ended it. Said he was too busy." After a half hour of sobbing she calmed down a bit. "We should get ready for practise" I reminded her. "Ok give me a minute ok?" "Sure" I patted her on the back. "It'll be ok." At practise beca was moping and sulking. After practise Aubrey asked if she was ok. "I'm Fine. Just tired" She assured her. Aubrey pulled me aside. "Keep an eye on her, ok?" "Sure" I replied. In history beca ran out. I quickly got permission to follow her. I found her crying in the bathroom. "I'll tell the teacher you're sick." "well it's not a lie" she said. I rushed her to the bathroom in our dorm. Then I told the teacher she wasn't feeling well. At practise Aubrey was really worried. "Leave early to check on her" she ordered me. When I got to the dorm I made her chicken soup and put her to bed. Then I went outside to see Aubrey and the other Bella's. "she's sleeping." "Is she ok? are you sure?" Asked Aubrey. "Yes guys go to bed." "Tell us if you need anything" aubrey reminded me. "of course. go get some rest." I went to bed thinking about beca. Feeling for her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ally's POV**_

This morning I woke up to the sound of beca crying in the bathroom. I peeked around the corner to see her leaning against the counter staring at something. "Beca, what's the matter?" I said. She hid it behind her back. "Nothing" she sniffed. I darted forward and snatched it out of her hands. It was a pregnancy test. "Is it positive?" She nodded. "Ok, here's the game plan. Play it cool you have the floo. In a few months we tell the Bella's and pray." "Fine, I'm hungry" was her sulky reply. I made oatmeal and then we headed to class. After classes I went to the Bella's meeting without her using the floo excuse. We had dinner(beca and I) and went to bed. The next day stacie came over trying to comfort beca. It didn't work well but, stacie did promise to keep the secret.

**_Donald's POV_**

****After the riff off bumper took jesse aside and gave a speech. "Look I know you like beca" he began. "you two are great together but, you need to focus. We lost and you made that happen. So here's you're options: you break up with her or, leave the trebles. You're choice" he walked off. I helped jesse with the note. Afterwards all he did was mope. But he wasn't allowed to even talk to her. Stacie and I were getting along really well but, when she found out about jesse she gave him a lecture and went to comfort beca.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ally's POV_**

****Beca's been trying to keep her emotions in check, though it doesn't work. She's nervous. Next she will tell the Bella's and her father she's pregnant. Even though she tries to hide it I know how much she wishes she was still with jesse. This afternoon we were figuring out were to put the baby. She doesn't want to move in with her father till summer. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I answered it. Standing in front of me were two identical twin girls in their late teens and a man in his early twenties. "Are you beca Mitchell?" Asked the man. "no I'm her roommate ally." "I want to see her" he said. "Names first" I replied. "Fine. I'm Jaime swanson and those are my sisters. Tyene and shae." oh that's why they looked farmiliar. They were swansons, jesses siblings. "Come on she's in the kitchen" I called leading the way to beca. Once there tyene started shrieking. "you bitch. You broke his heart. I hate you. you broke up with him." Obviously she was the more outspoken one of the three. I stared at her. "Who told you she broke up with him." "he didn't need to. I know when his heart is broken. One day we heard about a date. The next he hung up at the mention of her name. I know how to add. Two plus two is four. You broke his heart." "Wait a second." I earn to Becas jesse drawer and pulled out the breakup note. I handed it to Jaime. He read it and handed it to tyene. Tyene looked up "I'm so sorry beca." They talked for awhile. Before leaving the apologized again and exchanged addresses, phone numbers and hugs. After they left beca turned to me. "lets hope Aubrey is as nice to me about jesse as they were."

**_Ally's POV: A week later_**

****We were driving back from her three month checkup. We were on our way to Bella practise to tell the Bella's the news, when her dad called telling her we now had a Bella house(like the trebles.) when we got there beca said "I have announcement to make." Every one sat down. "Good news, we have a Bella house." Everyone was screaming and hugging. "Bad news," everyone settled down "I'm pregnant." Aubrey stood up "with jesse" she asked. Beca nodded. "Ok everyone go set up. I'm gonna go through the rule book. Look for a loop hole." Beca hugged her "thanks Aubrey." We all left except Chloe, who needed to talk to Aubrey about something.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chloe's POV_**

Aubrey has always been "tradition, tradition" so I was really surprise when she decided to look for a loop hole. I walked up to her. "I think I have what we need." "Ok shoot." "Well you always say we can't let trebles penetrate us. What if we penetrate them. If we make it a hard blow then it could stagger him enough to stagger them all. Make him lose focus." Aubrey started smiling "you are a genius Chloe, thanks I really care about her you guys are like sisters to me." "Here to serve milady."

**_Ally's POV_**

There was an extra big room so we all decided it went to beca and the baby. Later both Chloe and Aubrey came in smiling. "We found a loop hole." "Guys thanks, you are all important to me. you guys will be the baby's aunts." Soon everyone was hugging. "I still want to perform for regionals and finals" she said. We'll make it work" said Aubrey. Everyone went to bed. The next morning beca made us breakfast. After breakfast we all talked about regionals. "Ok beca you're in charge" said Aubrey. "well we want to wow the judges so, I suggest we do the following. We add one small song to the normal song. Then next at semi finals we add big songs and for finals we do it totally different." "that's awesome" everyone said. Beca went to mix so everyone went all over. Since I hadn't studied in a while I went to my usual bench to study. While I was studying Greg came up. We started talking about jesse and beca(I didn't mention the pregnancy.) I smiled at him "this was fun. We haven't done it in a while." "I know you've been busy." "Yeah well Becas dad got us a Bella house." "really that's awesome." "I know" I looked at my watch. "Gotta go no one really knows how to cook except me." I waved and said "see you tomorrow." "Bye" he called.


	13. Chapter 13

___**Ally's POV: Before regionals**_

Since we were on the treble bus beca had to hide her stomach. We made her wear a long coat. To distract everyone fat amy started an argument with bumper. Bumper was so mad he was ready to throw fat Amy out of the truck. Greg and I were talking about history. "Mr. Johnson's assignment is killing me" he said. "What you're still on it. I finished it last week. Did you bring it?" "Yeah, why?" "I'll help you" I offered. "Awesome" he said. We worked the rest of the ride. When we finished we high fived. "How are you not a brain surgeon" He asked. I laughed so hard I fell out of my seat. "I'm not that smart. I'm just the only one who pays attention." when we got to regionals we dropped our stuff in our rooms, checked in and went back stage.

_**Ally's POV**_

****the trebles were way better but, that's what we were aiming for. We wanted them to think they'd win finals so we made it look like beca was in trouble for "changing" tradition. When we got off stage we went strait to our rooms looking defeated. In our rooms we went to sleep. The next morning we got in the treble bus all remorseful. When we got back we were all cracking up. We had dinner and then we watched a movie(beca was mad but tolerated it any way. After the movie we went to bed. That night we were all sleeping when I sat up in bed. Tomorrows Christmas break I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ally's POV_**

My family wanted beca to come for Christmas and since beca didn't want to stay home she agreed. We left the next day at noon. My brother had come to pick us up so when we left beca fell asleep. When we got off the plane lysa was there with Sabrina. They all gave me hugs and lysa immediately liked beca just because of the whole boy/pregnant thing. When we got to the house dad came out and officially welcomed beca. At the dinner table they were talking about the baby. "So what happened?" Asked my father. "Well jesse and I were together and all of a sudden he gave a note to ally for me and walked off. Then I found out I was pregnant. Since I have no siblings all the Bella's are aunts." She answered. "Awe" said lysa "that's so sweet." We finished dinner in silence. Beca and I went upstairs. While we got ready for bed we were talking. "I've thought of a name" she said. "What?" I asked. "If its a girl Bella and if its a boy Will, after my father." over the whole break we spent time discusing baby names, since she wasn't entirely set on will. When we got back to the bella house everyone asked when she would find out the gender. "I already did. Just now. Instead of coming strait here we went to my appointment." what is it?" Everyone said. She smiled "it's a ... Girl." Everyone was squealing. "What's the name gonna be? asked Aubrey. Beca smiled again. "Bella." Everyone was laughing and hugging Beca. Soon they settled down. "Beca" Said Aubrey "have you made our semi mix." "Yep it's Awsome." We listened to it for awhile and then we went to unpack. After I made dinner for everyone. We practised singing it a few times then went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ally's POV_**

when we went to history greg was staring at her stomach and so was donald. I slipped them both notes to meet me after class at my study bench. When they arrived I looked them both in the eyes. "You guys are my friends and hers also. Please, tell no one." They looked at me. "What do I get?" Donald asked. "What do you want?" I asked. He smiled "To be allowed to date stacie." I sighed "talk to Aubrey. "ok" they were both smiling. "Not a word till you talk with aubrey." As I walked away they high fived. I went to Aubrey. "There's a problem." "I know" she sighed lI let them." "What did you give Greg?" "Oh he hasn't already asked? Permission to date you as long as you say yes, but even if you say no he can't talk." "oh no" I hit my head against the wall. "What?" She asked concerned. "He's not going to leave me alone now, is he." I went to practise in a bad mood. After practise I ran home really fast to keep away from Greg but, he still caught me. "Where are you going ally?" He asked quietly. "Home" I twisted free. "come on ally" he called after me "one date. I'll make it worth you're time." When I got home I ran in locked the door and made dinner. When the Bella's trooped in they all sat down and gobbled the food. In the Bella house the rule was whoever made the meal didn't do dishes. This meant I don't do dishes. I went to my room, changed and got in bed. Next door I heard stacie and donald doing god knows what. I needed a walk so I went outside. I sat on the bench for is while and drifted off to sleep.

_**Greg's POV**_

we were having a treble barbecue. Since no girls were allowed donald left early. We were getting pretty tired so I went for one of my quick walks before going to bed. When I passed the study bench I saw someone curled up on it. When I got closer I saw it was ally. "ally" I whispered. No answer. I tried again "ally." None. I picked her up and set off to the Bella's house. Soon I realized I would never make it so instead I headed to the treble house. When I got there everyone cat called but I shrugged it off. Walking up the stairs I realized she was really light. she must be a light sleeper because when I set her down on my bed her eyes flickered open.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ally's POV**_

She opened her eyes and there he stood Staring at her. She scrambled off the bed. She must be in his room. "Look..." he began. "No" she said "you had no right." "You fall asleep on a bench and I'm supposed to leave you there." she glared at him and marched out. when she got home she went strait to bed and cried because she knew he was right. Right now she just wanted to be with Robb, lysa and Sabrina. All of a sudden she heard donald talking on the phone in the next room. "I'm coming over in five Greg, ok? See you." Donald marched in. "What did you do?" He said. "I fell asleep on the bench. When I woke up I was in his room and he was watching me. I freaked." "Ok, you're right, That's creepy." "thanks for benefit of the doubt" I called after him. The next morning there was a knock at the door. When I answered it I saw benji jesses old roommate. "Hi why hasn't beca come over lately. I need to see her." "Uh nows not a good time." Beca walked over "what's up benj." he gaped at her stomach. "Please don't tell anyone. Not even jesse." "Ok" was all he managed. They talked for a while then benji went on his way. "So" I said "we have to start on the choreography for regionals." That night when I got in bed I fell asleep I decided to ask my siblings to come to semi finals since they live in New York anyway.

******_Greg's POV: two month later_**

Ally and I haven't talked in two months. I keep trying to slip her notes and catch up with her but, she's really fast. I decided to ask stacie. when I asked she laughed. "She's always scared of getting close to boys. Once we had a confession time and she told us her only boyfriend Beat her and almost killed her. Shes been through alot. Luckily her brother was nearby But, she was still in the hospital for two weeks. her families been through a lot. So let her take her time. she needs time to think, ok?" "Sure" I said. I thought she had it bad before. I was wrong she had it terrible. Her family was a danger attracting family. I looked up to see her sitting on her bench listening to music. All of a sudden she started crying and ran off. I followed quickly. I found her pressed against the side of the house crying into Becas shoulder. "It's been the same thing for two months." "Sh it's ok" Beca said patting her back. "When did they start?" Asked beca. Ever since that night..." "Ah" said beca. She wiped her eyes. "I had them for a year after it happened. Now it's happening during the day too." "Brandon's not here anymore remember that, ok?" "I'll try." "Go make dinner" Beca urged. When she was gone beca started dialling. "Hello?... Robb?... This is beca...She started having her dreams again...Yes, only this time they're worse... Hurry ok?...Thanks, bye." She hung up. "what Greg?" She called. "Who's Brandon?" "Her ex, go now ok?" "Fine" he left feeling sick.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ally's POV: semi finals_**

****Somehow beca had made it so we performed first. We made our set so she wouldn't be a big part. Unfortunately, beca caught a cold right before so we just adjusted the dancing to fit our numbers. Beca got a seat with ours so we could all sit together to watch the trebles. We were standing back stage with beca when jesses family came backstage to wish him luck. Beca was giving us a pep talk. "Ok remember you're parts. Amy you need to jump strait in, ok? Ok aca-bitches hands in." We did the hand thing and then Jaime came over and wished us luck giving beca a hug for her whole team. Jesse seemed mad when he came back stage to find them all talking to beca. Then they wished the trebles good luck and took their seats with beca. We walked on stage...

**_Jesse's POV_**

****How was his family so familiar with beca? They didn't mention her over Christmas or new years. He watched the bellas from behind stage. They were good but, the trebles would win. He missed beca a lot. he would explain to her after finals about bumper. Then it was their turn. When they were announced winners the Bella's half heartedly congratulated them and went to go talk to some family. Then they headed home. Greg ran after one girl, becas old roommate. He came back slightly puzzled but quickly mastered himself. As they drove back to barden I saw the Bella's bus. They are all crowded around beca chanting something that sounds like "bella."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ally's POV**_

after they announced the winner and we congratulated the trebles and headed towards the bus. Greg caught up with me. "Look ally, I'm sorry about the whole bench thing.." He began. "It's fine" I replied "I just freaked, ok? I'm really sorry" I added. then I hugged him and said I'd see him in school. Then I went over to robb, lysa and Sabrina with everyone. We talked for a while. After saying goodbye to Sabrina, lysa and Robb We went to the bus. On the bus we all were singing. all of a sudden fat Amy started chanting "Bella, Bella." We all joined in because we knew she meant the baby. When we got to the Bella house we all went to bed. While getting ready for bed I thought about beca and the baby. She had only four monthes to go. I could hear beca and Aubrey having a baby talk. I also heard fat Amy slipping off to god knows where. Everyone else was sleeping. I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up it was raining. After a quick Bella practise I watched beca mix then I went to my room to study for a test. When I finished studying I watched a movie with Aubrey and made dinner. After dinner Greg texted me to meet him at our bench. When I got there all the trebles were there. "You're the new treble/Bella liaison" He said. " "what's the problem?" I asked, confused. "Bumper wants to talk with Aubrey." "Ok, bumper come with me." I walked away "only bumper." "What's up?" I asked. "I want donald and Greg's deal." "Wait here." I argued with Aubrey and beca for awhile and we finally agreed on terms. "You let benji in the trebles and you have a deal." He was really annoyed about benji but gave in.

**_Jesses POV_**

**__**when benji was let in I was happy but, confused. While I helped benji set up his room we were talking. "Jesse I think you should tell beca why" he implored. "Why so she can get mad at me for choosing the trebles over her." He looked ready to spill the beans. I really had no idea what he was gonna say. "Look just try ok?" "No both she and bumper will kill me." "Fine" benji walked out. I sat down, confused.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ally's POV:Finals**_

****We were all talking on the bus. Beca wanted to perform(eight-months pregnant.) Aubrey was fuming. Beca had very good reasonings. "Aubrey you said it you're self I need to help by staying in the Bella's. how are you going to distract jesse without me." After half a bus ride of arguing they came up with terms that pleased everyone. At the hotel beca was having trouble putting on her shirt. "It won't fit" she tugged hard. "Here beca, I have experience" said fat Amy pulling it to the left a bit. When we got backstage the trebles weren't there yet so beca started stretching. I walked over "why are you stretching?" I asked. "my muscles need stretching so I can perform my best" she answered seriously. "Ouch" I said "it sounds painful." All of a sudden the door burst open and in came tyene and shae shrieking. "Why didn't you tell us?" They squealed. She returned the hugs enthusiastically and ran over to hug Jaime who laughed at his siblings eagerness. All of a sudden the announcer announced us. She gave us all a quick "don't mess up" look Then we headed out. We started with price tag (jesse j.) when it was time for Beca's solo(don't you) I was nervous because I knew beca was not fit to sing solo and dance. _"Eh Eh Eh Eh, won't you come see about aaaahhhhh."_ I stared at beca who was clutching the girl nearest to her(Ashley.) I ran over to her. "what happened?" I asked. "My...water...broke" She gasped. "Ok, Amy call an ambulance" I yelled. "On it" I heard her say. While this was happening I heard Jon and Gail laughing. "A baby born at the ICCA's, classic." When the ambulance came I got in with her and so did Aubrey. I saw the trebles standing near by and waved to Greg, who looked stunned. As we drove away I said "I think we were a hit." I could see the Bella bus following us as we rounded the corner to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Ally's POV: hospital room_**

****After around twenty minutes the trebles barged in. I looked at Greg and mouthed "control jesse." he looked lost. "Ally, let me see her" he demanded. I sighed "I'll ask her, ok?" After a minute of arguing I came back. "She's busy, having you're baby." He sat down. Tyene and shae went to talk to him and Jaime asked Chloe if she wanted a soda. I went back in and two and a half hours later Bella Swanson was born. As I called in Will, Sheila and the Bella's in I saw jesse staring at the door. I had everyone leave when he asked to see her. I saw them talking really quietly. I looked at Greg "I think it's gonna work out" I predicted. We sat holding hands and smiling at them getting closer. "So who won, the trebles or the slutty Bella's." "the trebles actually. Don't worry you have next year." I laughed "yes we do. We will win."

**_Ally's POV: bella and treble reunion at Becas house_**

I looked around the kitchen. "Love what you've done with the place." Beca laughed "it was jesses idea. Now don't avoid me anymore. When was the last time you saw Greg. "His graduation" I sighed "he just said he wasn't ready and left." "Well, he's going to be here, now grab Julian from the play-pen will you?" "WHAT?" I yelled running after her with Julian. When I found her she was at the door greeting guests. First was donald and a very pregnant stacie. Next came fat Amy and bumper then Chloe and Jaimie and then Aubrey and Robb then, all the bachelors/bachelorettes and couples of Bella's/trebles and strangers. I saw all the bachelorettes talking to boys so I went to join in. I saw Greg talking to Jessica about who knows what. Then I saw hat alone so I plotted revenge. I went over and started talking about x-box(I learned about it from sabrina.) when we were talking I could see Greg watching so I went over after excusing myself. I slapped him hard "where were you this past year. I heard nothing, not one thing." He lowered his eyes. I glared at him and felt tears in my eyes. I ran out. I heard beca following me. "Sweety don't be mad." "Why because I didn't deserve to know?" "No it's just he was in the army." "What? Why didn't he tell me?" She shrugged "well he does have a girl-friend. Right?"


End file.
